quando se perde a graça
by JustUsingTheImagination
Summary: Castiel acaba de perder a sua graça, agora as coisas vão mudar em sua vida e na dos winchesters, especialmente na vida de Dean. sumario horrível, mas tudo bem...
1. Chapter 1

-Mas como assim cas?

-como, como assim? Eu já não fui bem claro? Eu cai!

-tah, mas essa parte eu já entendi

-entao qual parte você não entendeu?

Castiel estava visivelmente iritado e muito nervoso

-Cas, primeiro fica calmo! Como assim você "caiu"?

-significa que eu perdi miinha graça, sou praticamente humano!

-ma...mas não tem como recuperar? Ou sei lá, fazer alguma coisa?

-Não Dean, eu não perdi ela, ela foi praticamente arrancada de mim, por passar muito tempo com vocês isso me fez praticamente humano!

Cas sentou-se no chão e encarou-o por muito tempo. Dean não soube o que dizer e muito menos Sam, que estava sentado na beira de sua cama e apenas ouvindo a conversa. O velho quarto de motel estava agora em silencio profundo.

-Então, o que você pretende fazer cas?

-honestamente... não faço ideia.

#-#-#-#

Então gente, este foi o primeiro capitulo desta fanfic, primeiramente eu peço desculpas por qualquer erro, pois não tenho beta e este vai ser a segunda fanfic que escrevo, então sei que muitas coisas não vão estar boas, por isso podem me mandar reviews com qualquer comentário. Não sei quantos capítulos esta fic vai ter, pode ser que fique pequena, mas resolvi dividir em capítulos mesmo assim para não ficar muito extensa e maçante em uma fic só.

Espero que gostem *_*

Beijinhos e até a proxima


	2. Chapter 2

-Já faz três dias Cas, você precisa sair um pouco dessa cama! Esta parecendo uma criancinha quando fica doente!

Dean sabia que estava sendo difícil para o amigo, mas ficar deitado o dia todo não iria ajudar e ele sabia bem disso.

-Me deixa Dean, estou muito bem assim obrigado.

-A qual é Cas, ser humano não é a pior coisa do mundo, tem muitas coisas que você ainda pode fazer e outras que você não podia fazer.

Dean detestava ver seu anjo daquela maneira, mas o que fazer? Tentar anima-lo era a única coisa a sua disposição.

-Vai Castiel! Levanta dessa cama e vamos tomar umas cervejas, vamos andar um pouco ou conversar com umas garotas.

Mas Castiel não se movia, estava parado na mesma posição que estivera deis de manhã e Dean sabia que, pelo jeito, não seria fácil tira-lo de lá. Então desistiu no momento e se sentou ao Lado do ex-anjo, ligou a televisão e assistiu qualquer coisa que estivesse passando. Seus pensamentos estavam longe até que se lembrou, já havia três dias que Castiel não comia.

-Cas.

-Fala Dean

-Você não esta com fome?

-Como assim fome?

-Ora, você não esta com fome, sentindo o estomago vazio nem nada?

-Mas, como se pega fome? Não entendo...

Foi ai que ele se lembrou que anjos não sentiam fome, como ele iria explicar o que é fome para o amigo?

-Não desta maneira Cas, você não esta com vontade de comer, não esta sentindo meio que um "ronco" na barriga?

-Bem, já faz uns dias que minha barriga anda meio estranha, e não para de "roncar", mas não sabia que isso era sintoma da fome.

Dean não conseguiu deixar de soltar uma risadinha, abafando a risada ele levantou, pegou seu casaco e as Chaves do Impala.

-Vamos, você precisa comer alguma coisa ou vai morrer de fome.

-Dean, eu realmente não estou com vontade de me levantar, isso é necessário?

-Castiel, pelo amor de Deus, sai logo desta bendita cama! Isso não vai mudar absolutamente NADA no momento, então levanta essa bunda daí, a vida continua!

-Pode não mudar nada, mas levantar agora também não vai fazer muita diferença.

E virou de lado na cama, essa foi a gota das água.

-Cansei! Você vai se levantar e é A-G-O-R-A!

Dean não pensou duas vezes e puxou o ex-anjo pela cintura e o erguei no colo colocando sobre seus ombros e carregando-o como se fosse um saco de arroz.

-Não Dean! Isso realmente não é necessário, me solta!

Mas ele não soltou e o levou assim até o Impala, quando abriu a porta e o jogou sobre o banco de traz.

-Da próxima vez, eu te arrasto pelos pés!

Fechou a porta e entrou no banco da frente, Castiel permaneceu em silencio durante a viagem, ainda atordoado por ter sido carregado como um saco de arroz. Já dean estava viajando em pensamentos durante todo o trajeto. "será que é agora?" o Loiro pensava consigo mesmo, "ou eu devo deixar para mais tarde?" seus pensamentos estavam a mil "quando eu vou criar coragem para contar para aquele maldito anjo que acho que estou apaixonado por ele?"


	3. Chapter 3

-Então, vai querer o que?

-O que exatamente eu posso pedir para comer aqui?

Dean não estava com vontade de explicar ao amigo todos os tipos de comida que ele podia obter naquele lugar, então pediu dois hambúrgueres e foram se sentar.

-Não é melhor você ligar para o Sam?

-Verdade Cas, já estava me esquecendo.

Dean avisou Sam onde estavam e disse que lhe levariam um hambúrguer, ele não comentou nada com Cas, mas Sam havia ficado um pouco irritado porque não fora chamado para ir junto. Depois eles conversariam sobre isso, agora ele estava mesmo era interessado em comer logo o sanduiche que estava o hipnotizando.

A refeição foi bem quieta, Cas estava desvendando todos os mistérios contidos nas camadas do hambúrguer, enquanto Dean comia tudo de uma vez.

-Cas, você vai comer esse hambúrguer ou vai ficar desmontando ele?

Castiel desistiu de observar o hambúrguer e comeu tudo rapidamente.

-Então Cas, o que você, ha...pretende fazer, sabe...sua graça e tudo mais?

-Bem, eu não sei ainda, quer dizer, por onde começar a procurar?

-Começar a procurar?Pera ai, quer dizer que ainda dá para recuperar?

-É, não vai ser nem um pouco fácil.

-Mas Cas, você não disse que ela foi arrancada de você?

-Foi, por isso nós precisamos achar quem esta com ela lá em cima, mas não vai ser fácil e...

-Como assim? Ela fica guardada? Explica essa historia direito Castiel!

Dean estava confuso e encarava Castiel com uma expressão indecifrável. Ele certamente estava surpreso pelo fato da Graça de Castiel ainda estar em algum lugar, e não destruída em um milhão de pedaços como achou que estaria.

-Bem Dean, é simples, quando eu caí, a minha graça foi tirada e guardada sobre a proteção de um arcanjo lá no céu, então para pega-lá vai ser muito complicado.

-Mas Cas, pera, você se lembra da Ana?

-Sim

-A graça dela não estava no céu.

-Bem, no meu caso a minha Graça esta sobre proteção maxima para eu não conseguir recuperá-la de jeito algum, não é a vontade do céu.

A historia ainda estava meio confusa mas Dean decidiu não perguntar nada por enquanto, já estava confuso o bastante por um dia. Eles se levantaram e Dean deixou o dinheiro da conta sobre a mesa enquanto Cas já se dirigia em direção ao Impala.

-Você acha que eu consigo recuperá-la Dean?

Os olhos do antigo anjo estavam mais brilhantes e mais azuis do que nunca, eles demonstravam espanto e medo, o medo de deixar de ser um anjo, e Dean percebeu isso.

-Consegue sim Cas, com a minha ajuda é claro.

-E o Sam?

-Também vai te ajudar, obviamente.

Dean percebeu uma leve feição de alivio no rosto do moreno, o que o deixou um pouco mais tranquilo.

-Então vamos voltar para o motel e falar com Sam sobre isso agora mesmo.

E os dois partiram com o Impala em direção do motel. Chegando lá, Sam estava sem camisa e com os cabelos molhados, devia ter acabado de sair do banho, e estava assistindo a um programa na TV.

-Voltaram?

-Não, estamos lá ainda.

-Você é muito engraçado Dean, trouxeram o sanduiche? Estou morrendo de fome.

-Er...então, eu meio que...

-Você esqueceu?

-Talvez

-Ai meu pai, se você não esquecesse não seria Dean Winchester.

-Ei, eu nunca esqueço! Hoje pode se dizer que foi a prim...

-Com licença rapazes?

Era a voz de Castiel se pronunciando pela primeira vez desde que entraram no quarto.

-Posso me adentrar na conversa também?

-Pode, me desculpe Cas

Sam disse um pouco envergonhado por ter ignorado o moreno acidentalmente.

-Pois bem, Dean e eu estávamos conversando sobre a minha graça e gostaria de saber se esta disposto a me ajudar a recupera-la Sam.

-Bem, é claro mas, não sabia que ainda era possível recupera-la.

-Nem eu Sammy, mas pelo o que o Cas disse, vai ser bem complicado.

Castiel se sentou na cadeira que havia ao lado de sua cama

-Bem, lá no céu há um arcanjo que esta protegendo minha graça, eu só não sei quem. Mas se conseguirmos descobrir e invoca-lo podemos pegá-la de volta.

-Ok Cas, ma...mas como?

-Temos que pensar um pouco e fazer algumas pesquisas. Vou ver se consigo invocar algum anjo e tirar algumas respostas.

-ok, precisa do que?

Dean perguntou já levantando da cama.

-Dean, hoje não, esta muito tarde para fazermos esse ritual, fazemos isso amanhã.

Disse Sam puxando o irmão de volta para a beirada da cama.

-O Sam tem razão, amanhã nós fazemos o ritual. Devemos estar bem preparados.

#-#-#-#

Bem gente, me desculpe pela demora, mas ai esta. Espero que gostem do capitulo e se gostarem mandem reviews, não demora e me deixa muito feliz kkk'.

Antes de ir, gostaria de agradecer a Cindy que esta me ajudando muitoo no capitulo e pela observação da LiaCollins, obrigada (ainda sou nova aqui, então... vocês já sabem kkkk') beijinhos e até a próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

Eram três horas da manhã, como marcava o relógio. Dean estava dormindo, mas por alguma razão seus olhos se abriram e se deparou com Castiel sentado na beirada da cama.

-Cas, o que você esta fazendo acordado há essa hora?! São três da manhã sabia?

-Eu não sei, só não consegui dormir.

-Você não dormiu nem um pouco?

Castiel acenou negativamente com a cabeça. Ficaram em silencio por um tempo até que Dean se levantou e foi se sentar ao lado do moreno.

-Bem, acho que também perdi o sono.

Castiel o encarou e, mesmo no escuro, seus olhos azuis penetraram em Dean de uma maneira inexplicável, ele engoliu um seco.

-Dean, já que perdeu o sono, me responde uma coisa?

-Se eu conseguir.

-Você gosta de ser humano?

-Nada contra ou a favor, mas por que a pergunta?

-Bem, quando eu te contei que perdi minha graça, você disse que ser um humano não era tão ruim assim, mas, até agora não encontrei nada que me agradasse em ser humano.

-Bem Cas, você ainda não passou por "atividades" humanas.

-Como assim?

-Você ainda não explorou o mundo mortal, sabe. Tem muitas coisas que você ainda não provou.

-Por exemplo?

-Eu sei lá Cas.

Dean coçou os cabelos loiros com um olhar pensativo.

-Quando se é humano, você pode experimentar uma coisa chamada liberdade, talvez isso seja a coisa que mais me agrade nessa raça mortal.

Castiel pareceu perceber um certo ódio na voz de Dean, talvez uma certa repugnância em falar na sua "raça".

-Liberdade Dean?

-É Cas, tipo, você tem a opção de decidir que caminho tomar e não precisa obedecer alguém, como você obedecia seu pai.

-Mas isso não causa nenhum tipo de desordem no planeta ou algo assim? Sabe, por cada um fazer o que quer?

-Bem, isso explica a baderna que nosso mundo esta hoje.

O silencio brotou mais um tempo no quarto, Dean deu uma olhada em Sam para ver se continuava dormindo, e depois retornou seu olhar para Castiel, que estava o encarando.

-Mas Dean, me diga algo que eu posso fazer ou sentir agora, que antes não podia.

-Ué Cas, são tantas coisas.

Dean fez sua cara pensativa novamente.

-Se apaixonar, por exemplo, Cas, acho que anjos não se apaixonam.

-Eu acho que nunca me apaixonei, mas é um sentimento que pode ser experimentados por anjos, só não pode ser realizado por eles.

-Como assim?

-Quando um anjo se apaixona, ele não pode ficar com a pessoa, anjos não "namoram" Dean.

Castiel deu uma leve risadinha, coisa que não fazia há muito tempo.

-Então você nunca se apaixonou Cas?

-Bem Dean, eu não sei exatamente como é a sensação de se apaixonar, mas acho que não.

-Se apaixonar Cas, é quando você gosta muito de uma pessoa, e aprecia a companhia dela com você todo o tempo, e pensa nela com muito carinho todos os dias.

-Sendo assim eu acho que estou apaixonado por você.

-COMO?

Dean não pode deixar de demonstrar espanto.

-Ué Dean, você não disse que se apaixonar é gosta muito da pessoa e apreciar a companhia dela? Então, eu gosto muito de você, e gosto da sua companhia.

-Não Cas, não é nesse sentido, de amizade, é tipo no sentido de namorar a pessoa.

-Ah, entendo.

Dean esperou um pouco por alguma resposta do moreno, mas ele não disse mais nada. O silencio reinou por mais um tempo no quarto, mas desta vez foi quebrado por Dean

-Bem Cas, eu preciso dormir um pouco e acho que você devia tentar fazer o mesmo, amanhã temos um dia agitado.

-Ok.

Castiel se levantou e deitou em sua cama, Dean também se levantou e se embrulhou na coberta enquanto se ajeitava de maneira confortável na cama.

-Boa noite Dean.

-Boa noite Cas.

O quarto voltou a ficar em silencio novamente, mas Dean estava viajando em pensamentos, será que castiel também gostava dele? Ele não pode lutar contra esse pensamento, seu peito gelou quando o moreno disse isso a ele, embora ele saiba que Castiel não sabia o que era se apaixonar e disse isso sem querer, mas mesmo assim uma pequena chama de esperança brotou em seu peito, afinal, Castiel gostava dele, só não sabia ainda se era apenas no sentido de sendo ridículo e ele sabia disso, Castiel apaixonado por ele? Pouco provável, mas o que fazer? O amor faz a gente enlouquecer aos poucos e imaginar coisas impossíveis. Dean estava certo que só havia um jeito de saber se Castiel gostava dele, que era perguntando, mas cadê a coragem? Bem, estava ficando cansado e já estava quase amanhecendo, Dean adormeceu rapidamente pensando em seu anjo e sonhando com ele.

-#-#-#-#

Me desculpem a demora para postar esse capitulo, os dias estão meio corridos. Espero que gostem desse capitulo e gostaria de dizer que este foi um pouco mais centrado na relação Dean-Castiel que estava faltando um pouco.

Aproveitem o capitulo e beijinhos 3


	5. Chapter 5

O dia começou cedo, os winchesters levantaram logo que o sol apareceu. Castiel teve que ser arrancado da cama por Sam, por que se dependesse do ex anjo, ele acordaria só no outro dia. Eles se arrumaram e comeram o que tinha no quarto, Sam havia ido ao mercado comprar algumas coisas. Logo depois eles se juntaram e foram discutir como arranjar as coisas para o ritual.

-Então Cas, o que precisamos?

Perguntou Sam curioso.

-Bem, se não se importam eu tomei a liberdade e fiz uma lista com os ingredientes.

Castiel se esticou um pouco e entregou a lista para Dean.

-Nossa Cas, a lista é meio grandinha né?! Mas nós já temos algumas coisas aqui, isso vai diminuir um pouco.

-Deixa eu ver

Sam tomou o papel da mão de Dean.

-Vamos precisar de um osso de um padre morto para o ritual, eu vou ao cemitério pegar.

-E eu e o Cas, o que a gente pega?

-Bem Dean, por um lado tiramos a sorte grande. Precisamos de sangue de um anjo caído misturado com folhas de um salgueiro novo, colhidas recentemente.

-E cadê a sorte nisso ai?

-Bem, nós já temos o anjo caído.

Castiel estava olhando fixamente para o chão, nem prestando atenção para o que os dois irmãos estavam falando. Apenas quando Dean começou a o encarar que ele foi perceber que eles estavam conversando.

-Me desculpe, vocês disseram alguma coisa?

-Não Cas, estamos falando sobre nada até agora.

Disse Dean no tom mais irônico possivel

-Me perdoem, não estava prestando atenção.

-Percebemos. Então Cas, o Sam vai conseguir o osso do padre morto e a gente vai arranjar folhas de um salgueiro novo.

-Tudo bem, vamos agora?

-Pode ser. Sam, pega a chave do Impala e vamos.

Dean levantou, pegou o casaco e foi saindo pela porta enquanto Castiel o seguia e Sam ia atrás trazendo as chaves consigo. Eles entraram no carro e dirigiram até o cemitério mais próximo e lá deixaram Sam, agora Dean e Cas precisavam encontrar um salgueiro novo e colher suas folhas.

-Então Cas, como vamos encontrar um salgueiro?

-Bem, Salgueiros são arvores que geralmente crescem em chão úmido, então acho que devemos procurar em parques, jardins ou talvez perto de algum rio.

-Pra um ex-anjo, até que você é bem inteligente. Simbora!

Saíram no Impala em busca do salgueiro e rodaram praticamente a cidade intera, mas no final não haviam conseguido achar a bendita arvore ainda.

-Ah Cas, pra mim deu!

Dean virou o impala e com o parou com uma freada brusca, bem em frente de uma lanchonete.

-A gente procurou por essa bendita arvore a tarde inteira! Assim não dá, preciso de uma pausa.

-Pode ser, realmente, procurar o salgueiro esta dando mais trabalho do que imaginei.

E os dois saíram do Impala e entraram na lanchonete. Dean sentou na primeira mesa vaga que viu pela frente, e Cas o acompanhou, ficaram um bom tempo olhando o cardápio, mas no fim das contas o pedido foi apenas um hambúrguer para Dean, já que Cas alegou que não estava com fome.

Comeram em silencio e se levantaram para ir embora para o hotel ou para continuar a busca, mas por insistência do moreno eles acabaram indo a um parque ali na frente por um instante, pelo jeito Cas gosta de natureza.

-Então Cas, aqui estamos, podemos ir agora?

-Mas será possível que você não aguenta nem dez minutos sem fazer nada?!

-Ok, ok.

Castiel caminhou um pouco pelo parque e Dean ia sempre atrás dele, se segurando o Maximo possível para não agarra-lo logo ali, de uma vez. Mas logo voltava a si e continua caminhando calmamente atrás do moreno.

-Então Cas, vamos?

-Já?

-Vai escurecer, e o Sam deve estar preocupado. Além do mais não conseguimos achar o bendito Salgueiro e...

-O salgueiro!

-É, foi o que eu acabei de falar! Não ta me ouvindo não?

-Não Dean! O sangueiro, atrás de você!

Dean se virou e viu ao fundo, um grande e majestoso salgueiro se encontrava atrás dele o tempo todo, não pensou duas vezes e correu em sua direção, a arvore estava pequena o que indicava que não era velha e que não fora plantada a muito tempo atrás, Gloria a Deus! Arrancou-lhe algumas folhas e voltaram os dois para o Impala.

-Até que foi fácil.

-Nós demoramos a tarde inteira para achar uma bendita arvore Castiel! Não foi fácil!

-Mas encontramos, não encontramos? Agora vamos, precisamos fazer o ritual.

-Bora!

Dean ligou o Impala e em menos de dez minutos estavam no velho quarto de motel. Sam estava esperando pelos dois, já com tudo para o ritual preparado sobre a mesa.

-Finalmente, nem demoraram!

-Não enche Sammy! Vamos fazer logo esse negocio.

Todos ficaram em volta da mesa e seguiram os passos para o preparo do ritual.

-Dean, me da o osso.

Dean passou o osso para Sam, que o jogou dentro de uma bacia de madeira de carválio sobre o símbolo da estrela de Davi.

-Agora me dá o óleo.

Dean entrou ao caçula o pequeno vidrinho com óleo benzido. Que este derramou sobre os ossos o conteúdo sussurrando algumas palavras provavelmente em latim.

-Agora precisamos do sangue.

Disse olhando para o Cas, entregando-o uma faca.

-Um pequeno corte basta Cas.

Disse Dean tentando acalmar o moreno. Ele havia esquecido que Castiel era humano agora e nunca havia se cortado antes, ou mesmo se machucado, pelo menos até agora. O moreno não sabia nem mesmo como segurar a faca para fazer o corte.

-Me dá aqui Cas, deixa que eu faço.

Dean segurou delicadamente o pulso direito do moreno e pegou a faca na mão, posicionou a lamina e a deslizou sobre o pulso do ex-anjo, o liquido vermelho começou a escorrer pelo pulso até cair na bacia. Dean pode ver uma lagrima se formando no olho de Cas e, embora não admitisse, seu peito apertou um pouco.

-Ótimo, agora as folhas.

Dean as passou para Sam enquanto Cas fazia pressão sobre seu corte.

Sam jogou as folhas e começou a dizer algumas palavras em Latim, uma leve nuvem de fumaça branca começou a se formar sobre a bacia, mas quando Sam parou de ler, a fumaça baixou e não se pronunciou mais.

-Pera, então é só isso?

Perguntou Dean com uma expressão muito confusa e incrédula

-Acho que fizemos alguma coisa errada, mas o que? Sam, você seguiu a receita?

-É claro Cas!

-Deixa eu ver a lista.

Cas pegou a lista e começou a ler.

-Ossos?

-Ok

-Folhas de um salgueiro novo?

-Ok

-Bacia de Carvalho?

-Ok

-Óleo benzido sobre a estrela de Davi?

-O... Pera? Sobre a estrela de Davi? Bem...


	6. Chapter 6

-Como assim? O óleo não foi benzido sobre a estrela de Davi?

-Não, eu achei que o ritual deveria acontecer sobre a estrela, não que eu tivesse que benzer o óleo sobre a estrela!

-Você não! O óleo tem que ser benzido por um servo de Deus! Um padre, por exemplo.

-Bem, me desculpe Cas, eu não sabia.

Sam estava assustado com a atitude de Castiel, nunca havia visto o moreno tão bravo quanto estava agora.

-Hei Cas, calma ai. Estamos todos irritados ok?

Dean falou com a voz calma tentando manter a paz no local. Castiel se sentou na beirada da cama e apoiou sua cabeça com as mãos. Suas mãos estavam vermelhas assim como o resto do braço, o sangue ainda escorria pelo corte, agora em menor quantidade. Dean pegou um casaco e as chaves do impala.

-Vamos Cas

-Aonde Dean?

-Vamos sair daqui um pouco, vou te ensinar o que os humanos fazer quando veem que suas vidas estão ferradas.

Castiel levantou da cama acompanhando Dean até a porta. Sam não quis ir, preferiu ficar no hotel, já previa aonde o irmão iria levar Castiel. Os dois entraram no carro e partiram até pararem em frente a um local escuro por fora, embora Castiel pudesse ver luzes coloridas saltando pelas janelas e musica vindo de dentro.

-Bem, aqui vamos nós.

Dean desceu do carro e Castiel o acompanhou.

-Dean, o que é exatamente aqui?

-Aqui meu caro amigo, é uma boate de streaper

-Uma boate do que?

-Uma boate onde só tem garotas incrivelmente bonitas dançando de forma irresistível para as pessoas que assistem.

-Mas, por que exatamente estamos aqui?

Dean levou a mãos ao rosto com uma cara incrédula do que acabara de ouvir.

-Ai Castiel, eu esqueço que você ainda é novo no negócio... Tem muito que aprender ainda.

Ele disse dando leves tapinhas nas costas do amigo e o puxando para dentro da boate.

Lá dentro as luzes piscavam loucamente fazendo Castiel ficar com uma leve tontura, a música estava alta e havia varias garotas dançando ao redor de alguns postes. Cas estava um pouco assustado, aquilo não parecia muito certo, mas, o que fazer agora que Dean o arrastara até lá? Eles se sentaram em frente ao balcão de bebidas e Dean pediu um drink de coloração suspeita para ele e um para o amigo, o gosto era amargo, pensou Cas, parecia que sua garganta estava queimando cada vez que dava um gole daquela bebida, e Dean percebeu.

-Depois de um tempo você se acostuma.

Cas colocou o copo de volta na mesa e deu uma olhada no lugar, todos estavam assitindo àquelas moças dançando, praticamente as comendo com os olhos. Aquilo parecia pecado, ele pensou, mas mesmo assim eles o faziam, talvez ele realmente não conhecesse muito bem os humanos.

-Dean

-Fala Cas

-Porque as pessoas vêm aqui?

-Para passar o tempo, apreciar a vista.

Ele disse olhando para uma loira, mordendo os lábios.

-Mas por que?

-Ora Cas, nem tudo tem uma explicação cientifica. Homens gostam de ver mulheres bonitas quase sem roupa, isso é da natureza.

-Bem, então esta bom.

Ele não sabia mais o que dizer, Cas olhou para Dean depois de tudo que ele disse, mas não conseguiu ver felicidade nos olhos dele, era como se ele estivesse lá apenas para tentar esquecer alguma coisa.

-Dean, alguma coisa esta te preocupando?

-Sempre, mas porque a pergunta?

-Eu não sei, é como se você estivesse aqui sem vontade de estar aqui. Quer ir embora?

'como ele percebeu?' Dean pensou

-Não Cas, esta ótimo aqui, sério mesmo.

A verdade é que Dean sempre ia para o clube de Streapers extravasar um pouco, ele era loiro com olhos verdes, sempre arranjava alguém para passar a noite, mas, desta vez, ele não estava feliz ou mesmo com vontade de estar lá. Alguma coisa estava errada porque, sempre que pensava em quem ele daria em cima naquela noite, vinha a imagem de Castiel em sua cabeça. Antes que pudesse completar seu raciocínio, aquela loira que vira antes estava apoiada com as mãos na mesa olhando para Dean.

-Olá, sou Katherine, mas pode me chamar de Katy. E o seu nome gracinha?

-Dean, olá katy.

Disse com um sorriso malicioso. Katy ia retribuir o sorriso, mas viu que havia outra pessoa na mesa.

-Ah, me desculpe, não vi que já estava acompanhado.

-Não, somos só amigos.

Aquelas palavras fizeram Dean se sentir mal, mas que raios estava acontecendo com ele? Ele sabia que gostava de Cas, mas isso já estava virando paixão, e isso o assustava. Cas era um anjo e nunca, jamais iria sentir por ele o que ele sentia pelo moreno, e lá no fundo, isso doía muito. Dean estava cansado, precisava parar de pensar no anjo por pelo menos cinco minutos, seu cérebro estava derretendo, precisava de uma distração.

-Mas então Katy, quer conversar em outro lugar?

-Claro, por que não.

Dean jogou o dinheiro da conta sobre a mesa.

-Cas, eu volto a noite para o hotel, agora tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer. Alem do mais, o hotel é na quadra de baixo, você consegue ir andando né?

-É claro mas, por que esta saindo agora Dean?

-Tenho coisas um pouco mais importantes para fazer.

E lançou um sorriso malicioso para Cas, que pela primeira vez entendeu o que ele queria dizer. O cara da pizza o havia ensinado muitas coisas sobre isso.

-Ok

Dean correu para alcançar a loira que estava o aguardando na porta, Cas esperou os dois saírem com o Impala e se levantou para ir embora. Ainda estava dia, mas mesmo assim, duvidava muito que Dean iria chegar à noite. Ele andou com passos lentos até alcançar o hotel, ele estava sentindo algo muito estranho. Era uma mistura de raiva e rejeição, não sabia o que era, mas tinha algo haver com Dean. Ele entrou no seu quarto, Sam estava sentado na cama mexendo no computador.

-Oi Cas, já voltou? Cadê o Dean?

-Ola Sam, o Dean saiu com uma loira e eu vim sozinho para cá.

-Mas ele não tem jeito mesmo, me desculpe por ele.

-Não, esta tudo bem.

Cas se sentou na cama olhando fixamente para a parede, ficou em silencio por um bom tempo.

-Você esta bem Cas?

-Eu não sei Sam, estou me sentindo estranho.

-Como assim? Você ta com dor?

-Não é isso. É uma sensação estranha, como se eu estivesse com raiva e me sentindo rejeitado. Nunca me senti assim.

-é pelo Dean?

-Não é bem assim. Não sei porque eu estou bravo com ele e com aquela loira, estou me sentindo, eu não sei, excluído talvez.

Sam deu uma risadinha

-Isso se chama ciúmes Cas.

-Ciúmes? Isso é o tal "ciúmes"?

-É sim, quando você gosta muito de uma pessoa, às vezes sente isso quando ela não te dá à devida atenção. Eu sentia isso com a Jéssica às vezes.

-Mas ela era sua namorada, não era?

-Era, mas, nem sempre precisa ser namorada para sentir ciúmes, pode ser amigo às vezes.

Sam disse isso sem muita convicção, ciúmes entre amigos não era muito normal, homens não sentiam muito isso, mas Cas era novo no negócio de Ser Humano, talvez ele só estivesse confuso.

-Mas, então Cas, eu fui a uma igreja enquanto vocês estavam fora e, falei com um padre para ver se ele podia benzer o óleo sobre uma estrela de Davi, digamos que ele não gostou muito da ideia. Digamos que tenho quase certeza que ele acha que estamos fazendo um ritual satânico, mas acho que consegui convencer ele que era apenas para benzer o tumulo da minha vó judia, de qualquer modo, é para irmos à igreja amanhã e levar a estrela.

-Tudo bem.

Sam notou que Cas estava triste, não quis nem puxar assunto e deixou o anjo quieto em seu canto. De repente, Castiel se levantou e pegou a chave do quarto.

-Aonde você vai Cas?

-A igreja.

-Onde?

-Na igreja, quem sabe desta vez Deus me ouça, agora com ser humano.

-Mas Cas...

Sam não conseguiu terminar de falar, ele já havia saído do quarto.


	7. Chapter 7

"Então Deus, aqui estou eu humildemente falando contigo, como um ser humano qualquer, como um de seus filhos tão queridos. Você sempre disse que era bom ouvir seus filhos rezarem para ti, então aqui estou. Você sempre deu mais atenção a eles do que a seus próprios anjos, então vamos lá. Eu perdi minha graça senhor, eu tenho quase certeza que não mandou isso acontecer, mas alguns de seus anjos não dão a mínima para suas ordens e a tiraram de mim mesmo sem seu consenso. Diga-me meu pai, é errado passar tempo com seus filhos? Você sempre os amou tanto, e eu os amo também. Estou cansado e frustrado, não é fácil ser um ser humano depois que se passa mais de mil anos sendo anjo! Espero que desta vez você me escute e faça algo a respeito, seria muito bom. Amem"

Já estava muito tarde, e Castiel demorou certo tempo para encontrar uma igreja com as portas abertas ao publico. Não sabia exatamente por que, mas, estava se sentindo mal. Afinal, por que estava falando com Deus agora? Quando foi o apocalipse, ele nem se importou. Nunca o ouviu ou algo do gênero, mas, desta vez, ele era o único a recorrer. Sim, ele tinha os winchesters, mas, eles não eram Deus. Estavam o ajudando muito a recuperar sua graça, mas essas coisas eram complicadas e, podia ser até que não funcionasse. Sam foi atrás da estrela de Davi e Dean, bem, Dean foi atrás de mulheres. Grande ajuda não? Ele estava irritado com Dean, e muito ainda. Não que ele precisasse se dedicar 100 % do seu tempo a ajudar Cas, mas sair para pegar mulheres numa hora destas?! Grande amigo. De qualquer maneira, Cas se sentia, de algum modo, sozinho. Talvez fosse assim que a maioria dos seres humanos se sentisse.

O caminho de volta ao motel era silencioso e tranquilo. As ruas estavam praticamente desertas. Já devia ser muito tarde. Chegou ao motel e abriu a porta do quarto silenciosamente, Sam poderia estar dormindo, e estava mesmo, jogado na cama de calça jeans e o notebook sobre a barriga. Cas retirou o notebook de cima de Sam e colocou na cômoda do lado, apagou a luz do quarto e foi se sentar perto da janela. A lua estava muito linda, o céu estava reluzindo de pontinhos prateados e o silencio era mortal. De repente a porta rangeu e a maçaneta virou. Dean entrou no quarto cautelosamente, provavelmente pensando que todos estavam dormindo. Quando viu castiel, deu um pequeno pulo para trás e fechou a porta.

-Que susto Cas!

-O que fiz?

-Nada não... Acordado a essa hora? E ainda de sobretudo? Não tomou banho não?

-São muitas perguntas.

Dean tirou os sapatos e caminhou até Castiel, sentando em uma cadeira que havia a seu lado.

-Esta bravo?

-Não, só estou cansado.

-Não é o que parece. Foi por causa de hoje?

-Não Dean, só estou cansado.

-Pode ser que esteja, mas, não é só isso. Consigo ver dentro dos seus olhos que tem mais alguma coisa.

-É que... não sei, estou me sentindo... um pouco, sozinho.

-Não devia, você esta comigo e com o Sam.

-Não é isso, é que quando eu era um anjo eu tinha os meus irmãos e me sentia como parte de sua família também, mas agora, não faço mais parte do céu e me sinto como se não tivesse mais ninguém.

-Você tem a gente, você tem a mim.

Levemente, Dean pousou sua mão sobre a de Cas e encarou aqueles olhos azuis que lhe penetravam a alma. O moreno também lhe encarou de volta.

-E prometo que, enquanto estiver vivo, não vou te deixar sozinho, nunca.

Castiel sentiu seu corpo inteiro tremer com o toque de Dean, despertando da transe que aqueles olhos verdes o faziam sentir, ele se levantou.

-Obrigado Dean.

-De nada Cas

Um leve contato visual foi quebrado por Dean.

-Estou cansado, acho que vou dormir agora.

-Ok, eu vou tomar um banho então.

-Ok, boa noite então.

-Boa noite.

Castiel pegou uma toalha e uma cueca boxer, entrou no banheiro e trancou a porta. Até dez minutos atrás estava muito bravo com Dean, mas foi só ele lhe tocar a mão, que de repente tudo foi esquecido. Por que ele fazia isso com ele?

Dean estava morto de tanto cansaço, só tirou a blusa e a calça e se jogou na cama, se cobrindo com um lençol e virando de barriga para cima. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Na verdade, nem ele mesmo sabia. Não havia contado a ninguém, mas não aguentou ficar muito tempo com Katy, seu corpo estava lá com ela, mas seu pensamento estava longe, junto com Castiel. Aquilo era tortura. Gostar de alguém que sabia que nunca iria retribuir, doía, e muito. O barulho do chuveiro aberto abafado pela porta trancada deixava o loiro delirando. Era duro saber que o ex-anjo estava a menos de 1 metro de distancia dele, apenas alguns tijolos o separavam, tomando banho. Sabia que não era o pensamento mais certo a se ter, mas... Fazer o que? Não podia controlar seus sentimentos. Seus pensamentos foram abafados pelo barulho da tranca. Castiel saiu do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada no quadril. "Ah, puta que pariu, daí já é demais!"

-Ah, Dean?! Esta dormindo?

-Não.

Deu graças a Deus que o quarto estava praticamente sem iluminação, sentia seu rosto avermelhando.

-Ah, que bom... Você tem um pijama?

"Mas para quê? Você fica bem melhor assim..."

-Tenho, tenho sim, é que eu praticamente nunca uso. Esta na segunda gaveta do criado mudo.

-Ok, obrigado.

Cas foi até a gaveta e pegou um shorts e uma blusa cinza que estavam mal dobradas.

-Vou me trocar ali dentro, já volto.

"Mas porque? Aqui tem bem mais espaço..." "Para Dean Winchester! Você não esta TÃO desesperado assim, não aja como se estivesse!"

Dean estava em um conflito de pensamentos internos quando Cas abriu a porta do banheiro novamente e se deitou na cama.

-Boa noite Dean.

-Boa noite Cas

Dean não conseguiu conter a lembrança de sua mãe dizendo "Durma com os anjos" Então, me diga, por que o seu estava dormindo na cama ao lado, e não na sua?


	8. Chapter 8

-Levanta logo Dean!

-Ah mamãe, só mais cinco minutinhos...

-Deixa de ser criancinha e levanta logo dessa cama!

Dean virou lentamente a cabeça e se deparou com o relógio ao lado da cabeceira.

-Ah Sammy, são sete horas da manhã! É madrugada ainda.

- Dean, será que você só sabe reclamar? O Cas já ta quase pronto e você ainda nem levantou sua bunda gorda da cama! Se esqueceu de que temos que levar a estrela de Davi na igreja?

-Mas às sete horas da manhã?

-O padre não tem o dia todo...

-Mesmo assim, são sete da manhã!

-É só você não passar a noite fora que da próxima vez eu te garanto que você vai acordar descansado!

-Mas será possível que vocês não conseguem parar de discutir por um segundo? ─ Castiel havia acabado de sair do banheiro, seus cabelos estavam despenteados como se não fossem tocados por uma escova sabe-se lá há quanto tempo.

-Não é nada, Cas. Não estamos discutindo. ─ Sam respondeu pacientemente ao amigo anjo.

-Mas não é o que parece...

-Coisas de irmãos. É diariamente assim, ninguém nunca admite que está errado... ─ Acrescentou Dean se levantando da cama e indo para o banheiro. Tirou a roupa, tomou um banho e minutos depois saiu de lá com uma cara bem mais decente e desperta.

- Já que meu "querido" irmãozinho me acordou tão cedo... Vamos logo então.

E os três saíram com mochilas nas costas em direção ao Impala. Dean reparou que Castiel não havia falado uma palavra se quer desde que ele saiu do banheiro e estava com uma cara triste.

-Você esta bem, Cas? ─ Dean perguntou com um leve tom de preocupação na voz

-Sim, por que não estaria?

-É que você parece meio triste.

-É impressão sua...

Ele virou as costas para o loiro e entrou no Impala fechando a porta em seguida. Dean encarou a porta fechada por um longo tempo, um pouco surpreso com a reação do Anjo. Sam apareceu logo em seguida ao seu lado.

-O que foi isso? ─ O loiro perguntou ainda confuso ao caçula.

-Ele parece estar bravo com você.

-Não me diga o óbvio, Sammy... Mas por quê?

-Aparentemente Cas ficou com ciúmes de você ter saído com aquela loira.

-Pera ai, ciúmes?

-E bravo por ter deixado ele lá sozinho.

-Mas eu já pedi desculpas!

-Ai já é com você.

Dean parou um pouco pensativo e de repente um ideia veio em mente.

-Sammy?

-Fala.

-Depois que formos à igreja, vamos ao parque?

-Ao parque? Você esta bem?

-To sim, eu só quero me desculpar com ele e acho que seria legal ir ao parque. Já que ele gosta tanto da natureza...

-Eu passo... Pode ir se quiser, mas eu volto para o hotel. Temos que realizar o ritual do Cas ou já se esqueceu?

-Não não, mas vai ser só uma horinha e eu realmente preciso me desculpar com ele.

-Ok, se você quer assim... Agora vamos que o padre esta esperando.

O trajeto até a igreja foi bem silencioso, Castiel não havia dito uma palavra sequer, o que estava deixando o clima bem pesado dentro do Impala. Sam conseguiu ver a tristeza no rosto de seu irmão que geralmente conseguia disfarçar seus sentimentos tão bem. Aquele anjo realmente conseguia mexer com Dean.

-Chegamos, encosta ai Dean.

Dean parou o Impala e saiu do carro, Sam o puxou pelo ombro.

-O que foi Sammy?

-Quer saber? Vocês dois podem ir para o parque, eu benzo a estrela.

- O qu.. Pera, por que tão repentino assim?

-Eu vi como você esta triste por ter deixado o Cas magoado. Você é meu irmão, eu percebo essas coisas.

-Obrigado Sammy, mas eu aguento esperar até você benzar a estrela.

-Mas não precisa, sem falar que vai sem melhor assim. Enquanto vocês vão para lá, eu deixo em ordem as coisas do ritual. Adiantar as coisas, sabe...

Dean parou um pouco e considerou a ideia.

-Ok, já que você diz.

Ele se virou para ir embora, mas antes que pudesse, sentiu Sam o puxar seu braço novamente.

-Você quer deslocar meu ombro? É isso?

Disse o louro apertando levemente o ombro dolorido.

- Dean... Pede desculpas pra ele ta bem?

-E não é exatamente por isso que eu to indo ao parque com ele?

-Não é isso, eu sei que você é orgulhoso e não pede desculpas de uma vez mas... O cara ta indo embora e sabe-se lá quando ele vai voltar se conseguir recuperar a graça. Não deixa pra depois esta bem?

O estomago de Dean deu uma reviravolta. Como ele não se lembrou disso? Cas estava indo embora, e não sabia quando iria voltar. Ele não conseguia se imaginar longe dele. Só de pensar...

-Mas por que a lição de moral agora?

Sam parou, olhou para o chão e depois novamente para Dean.

-Olha, eu não quero acusar de nada e também não entenda mal, mas... Acho que o Cas gosta de você...

-Co..como assim? Gostar tipo...

-Exato...

Dean pareceu surpreso.

-Como assim Sammy?- Dean corou de uma maneira inexplicável, estava tão vermelho que Sam não sabia se era de raiva ou vergonha- Você ta ouvindo o que você ta faland..

-Eu não acabei de falar! Não me interrompa.

-Diz logo então.

- Eu acho que esse sentimento é recíproco.

Os olhos de Dean dobraram de tamanho, sua cara estava pálida e o mundo começou a girar mais depressa.

"Meu Deus, como ele sabe? Eu dei tão na cara assim? Meu pai, o que eu faço?"

-Dean? Você ta bem?

-Co..com você sabe? Ou melhor, de onde tirou essa ideia?

-Cara, eu sou seu irmão e estou ao seu lado 24 horas por dia. Eu seria um idiota se não percebesse. Mas não tem nada de mais, esta tudo bem.

A cor lentamente pareceu começar a voltar no rosto do Dean, o choque inicial passou mas o espanto continuava lá. Agora que Sam sabe, o que fazer a respeito? Devia desmentir ou algo assim? Não conseguiria. O cara era seu irmão e sabia quando estava mentindo.

-Ta tudo bem? Digo, esta tudo bem para você?

Foram as únicas palavras que Dean conseguiu pronunciar.

-Um pouco chocado, devo dizer. Nunca vi você apaixonado. Você fica mais imbecil do que já é, se isso é possível.

E Sam virou as costas rindo e entrando na igreja com a estrela em mãos. Dean sempre pensou na reação do irmão ao descobrir que estava gostando de Cas, mas em nenhuma das hipóteses a reação se parecida com aquela. Ele estava rindo e fazendo piada, como se o que o loiro tivesse acabado de confessar fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Pois é. Sam havia, aparentemente, aceitado numa boa a paixão do irmão pelo anjo. Agora Dean só precisava dizer ao Cas que estava apaixonado por ele. Pera, talvez mais tarde. Primeiro as desculpas.

-Castiel?

Cas estava sentado no banco do Impala com a porta aberta e encarando dois passarinhos que voavam para lá e para cá.

-Sim Dean? ─ Respondeu o ex-anjo sem retirar os olhos dos pássaros.

-Vamos ao parque?

Castiel virou a cabeça e encarou Dean profundamente com seus olhos azuis penetrantes.

-Agora? Mas a estrela...

-Sam já entrou na igreja para benzê-la. Estava pensando que poderíamos ir para o parque, já que você gosta tanto de natureza e talvez você não tenha mais oportunidade de voltar lá.

-Eu não sei Dean, o Sam...

-Ele vai sobreviver, agora fecha a porta.

Sem dar chances a resposta, Dean entrou no carro, deu partida e foi em direção ao mesmo parque que foram da ultima vez.

Chegaram no parque quando já era quase hora do almoço, porém Dean estava nervoso demais para sentir fome. Eles andaram pelo parque calmamente sem pronunciar uma palavra um ao outro por pelo menos meia hora. Aquele silencio estava matando Dean. Ele não aguentava mais.

-Cas, fala comigo. Esse seu silencio é...

-Estou apenas apreciando o parque, Dean. Já que você me trouxe aqui sem nenhuma razão ou explicação...

-Eu só queria dar uma volta com você, já que depois que você se tornar um anjo novamente, não vai ter mais tempo para isso.

-Ah, claro. Obrigado então.

E Castiel trouxe o silencio para o ambiente novamente.

"Dean winchester, você tem que contar para ele! Você sabe que o cara não vai ter data para voltar depois! Pode levar meses, ou anos. Vai logo!

A voz ecoava na cabeça de Dean, ele sabia que precisava contar para Cas se não morreria de arrependimento. Mas como? Ele sabe que não é recíproco. Mas se não contasse, iria se arrepender amargamente.

-Não deveríamos voltar para ajudar o Sam? ─ Castiel disse interrompendo os devaneios de Dean.

-O que?

-Você sabe, o ritual.

-Ah claro, depois.

-Ele não vai fazer sozinho, larga a mão de ser egoísta e vamos ajuda-lo.

-Espera ai, que fúria é essa?

-Talvez seja sua fértil imaginação?

-Nossa cara, calma! O que eu fiz?

Castiel olhou para Dean soltando um risinho de incredulidade

-Ah, você não faz ideia de nenhuma razão para eu estar bravo com você?

-Fazer eu faço, mas ela não faz sentido.

-Então não é esse o motivo.

-Larga a mão de ser mal educado e me responde decentemente!

-Decência... Ta ai uma coisa que você não tem.

-EU? O que eu tenho a ver com decência na conversa?

-Ah, sim claro! Porque sair com loiras oxigenadas durante o dia e deixar seu amigo plantado no meio de um bar pra transar com ela, é MUITO decente!

Dean soltou uma risada irônica encarando os olhos azuis do outro

-Eu sabia! Sabia que tinha algo a ver com a Katie!

-Ah, me perdoe, a vaca agora tem nome?

-Castiel! Esse não é você! Você esta irritado

-E eu não deveria estar?

-Na verdade, parece que você esta com ciúmes!

Dean percebeu que as bochechas de Cas haviam ficados vermelhas.

-E..eu, com ciúmes?

-É, não é?

Ele pareceu pensar em uma resposta inteligente, mas na ultima hora descartou a ideia.

-Quer saber de uma coisa, talvez eu esteja! Você é meu amigo, ou pensei que era. Amigos não fazem isso.

A palavra "amigo" nunca havia machucado tanto Dean quanto naquele momento. Castiel virou de costas e foi andando em direção ao Impala, mas o loiro o puxou pelo ombro antes.

-O que você quer agora?

-Eu quero que você me escute pelo menos uma vez! Caramba, eu nunca quis te magoar ok? Eu gosto demais de você para querer fazer isso! E se eu fiz, por favor, me desculpa.

-Então só me diz o por quê? Por que me deixou plantado sozinho em um bar? Você estava triste naquela hora. O que aconteceu?

A voz de Castiel saiu doce ao invés do amargo que ele estava usando.

-Eu queria esquecer uma pessoa, aquela era a única maneira que eu conhecia. Ou pelo menos achava que funcionava.

-Quem?

-Não quero falar sobre isso agora...

Castiel pegou o queixo de Dean e o obrigou a encará-lo nos olhos.

-Quem é essa pessoa, Dean?

Ele soltou um longo suspiro e falou de uma vez:

-Você.


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel estava com uma cara assustada, seus olhos estavam mais escuros e ele parecia não ter palavras. Até que ele disse:

-E..Eu?

-É...

O que ele poderia dizer? Mas tudo bem, Dean sabia que aquilo não era recíproco, mas, se não tivesse contado, carregaria aquele aperto no peito para todo sempre. Então, porque parecia que seu peito ainda estava pressionado?

-Tudo bem Cas, não precisa dizer nada, eu não esperava uma reação contente com pulinhos mesmo, mas, entenda, se eu não tivesse te falado, eu nunca conseguiria viver tranquilo.

Cas o olhou no olho pela primeira vez desde que Dean tinha lhe contado a verdade. Não sabia o que esperar agora.

-Dean, por que você nunca me contou?

-Sei lá, talvez por que iria ficar um clima estranho entre a gente, ou você iria me socar na cara e começar a me xingar. Eram muitas hipóteses que eu tinha da sua reação e nenhuma delas era boa...

-Você estava tentando me esquecer? Como assim?

Dean as vezes esquecia que Castiel era humano a pouco tempo e ,as vezes, levava tudo ao pé da letra. Apesar de que, desta vez, ele parecia ter entendido tudo que estava acontecendo.

-Castiel, vamos encarar a real ok? Você é um anjo. Um ANJO. E eu sou só um misero caçador humano infeliz. Sendo um caçador infeliz e você, deixe-me dar mais ênfase, um soldado alado do céu, como, me diz como, eu poderia me apaixonar por você e esse sentimento ser recíproco?

Castiel ficou quieto por um tempo, o silencio pairou como um abismo entre eles, e paricia que ia ficando mais profundo a cada segundo. Dean resolveu quebrar o silencio.

-Esta vendo agora Cas? Eu precisava te esquecer! Por mim e ...

-E se for recíproco?

Dean parou de falar e passou a fala de Cas na sua cabeça novamente para ver se entendeu de novo

-Como?

-Eu disse, e se for recíproco Dean?

-O que você esta insinuando Cas?

-O que você acha?

Dean ficou em silencio por um tempo apenas olhando aqueles lindos alhos azuis que lhe traziam a paz.

-Por que você nunca me disse?

-Vou repetir suas palavras: " Eu sou um anjo. Um ANJO. E você é um caçador. Como, me diz como, eu poderia me apaixonar por você e esse sentimento ser recíproco?"

-Mas Cas...

-Eu não sabia o que eu estava sentindo Dean, até eu ver você sair com aquela loira e me deixando. Eu senti um aperto no peito que eu nunca tinha sentido em toda a minha existência. Agora eu entendo o que é.

Novamente o silencio invadiu por mais alguns segundos, Dean não sabia se sorria ou chorava. O anjo que tanto amava lhe amava também, mas ele estava partindo. E agora?

-E agora?

Ele perguntou ao moreno que estava encarando o chão com olhos tristonhos.

-Como assim?

-Como você acabou de dizer Cas. Anjo- Ele disse apontando para Cas- E Humano- Apontando para si mesmo- Como vamos fazer?

-Eu não sei.

-E Por enquanto?

-Eu...

Dean o cortou falando por cima:

-Agora que eu sei que você gosta de mim, precisamos fazer alguma coisa e...

Castiel não o deixou terminar a frase, ele agarrou o loiro pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo surpresa. Dean arregalou os olhos, mas nada disse e os fechou lentamente e se deixou entregue. Ele sabia que as pessoas estavam olhando, mas, quer saber? Foda-se. O anjo é SEU e ele faz o que quiser com ele onde quiser! E alem do mais, ele ta indo embora, não tem tempo para se perder com frescuras, tipo ser discreto.

Ele se perdeu no tempo. Eles estavam se beijando já faz alguns minutos, talvez horas? Não importa. Se separaram apenas quando o ar for necessário. Eles se olharam por um tempo e nenhuma palavra foi dita, mas mesmo assim, estava muito bom.

-E agora?

Dean perguntou quebrando o silencio novamente.

-Você gosta de fazer perguntas que não sei a resposta.

Os dois sorriram, a piada não boa ou engraçada, mas o simples fato de estarem juntos merecia um milhão de sorrisos.

-Mas agora, precisamos voltar. O Sam esta lá sozinho.

-Só mais um beijo?

-Dean, vamos ter tempo para isso. Vamos lá, é seu irmão.

Dean fez uma careta e saiu andando em direção ao Impala, Castiel o seguiu.

#-#-#-

Sam estava sentado na mesa com os braços cruzados.

-Chegaram finalmente.

-Chegamos e com fome. Tem rango?

Dean se jogou na cadeira ao lado de seu irmão, Cas sentou ao seu lado.

-Não, mas tem um ritual fresquinho bem a sua frente.

Sobre a mesa estavam todos os ingredientes necessários e a estrela na mão de Sam.

-Conseguiu benzer a estrela?

Perguntou Castiel se infiltrado na conversa pela primeira vez.

-Sim, foi fácil até. O difícil foi voltar para o apartamento sem o carro. Tive que andar umas mil ruas.

Sam lançou um olhar para Dean como se quisesse dizer "É bom que tenha valido a pena", ele queria poder retribuir o olhar dizendo algo como "Você não faz ideia como!", mas achou que nenhum olhar transmitiria esta vez disso respondeu:

-Sinto muito Sam, me perdi no horário.

Ele queria dar um sorriso sacana para Cas, mas acho que Sam não se sentiria muito confortável naquela situação. Ainda duvidava que seu irmãozinho tinha aceitado tão bem a situação.

-Ok, mas então, vamos fazer agora?

Perguntou Castiel.

-Não Cas, não da para fazer aqui. Vamos invocar um anjo certo?

Castiel assentiu para Sam.

-Então, precisamos de um lugar mais isolado e maior.

-Ok, mas na onde?

Perguntou Dean se adentrando na conversa.

-Como eu disse, eu vim caminhando até aqui e, algumas quadras abaixo, tem um galpão aparentemente abandonado.

-Sam, eu retiro o que eu disse, você não é tão imprestável assim.

-Nossa, muito obrigado, estou tocado.

Ele disse com sarcasmo eminente. Dean virou os olhos e continuou.

-Então... Vamos agora?

-Melhor agora, vamos preparar as coisas.

-Certo, então vamos antes que escureça.

Os três pegaram as coisas do ritual, colocaram em uma mochila e partiram em direção ao Impala, rumo ao galpão.

#-#-#-

O lugar estava aparentemente abandonado, os Winchesters e Castiel foram entrando cautelosamente e observando o local.

-Esse lugar parece não ver uma pessoa a pelo menos uns 5 anos!

Disse Dean enquanto encarava uma teia de aranha maior que Sam que forrava roda a porta.

-Verdade, mas não custa nada dar uma olhadinha primeiro. Só para ter certeza

Responde Sam retirando a teia de aranha que recobria a porta com sua lanterna. Os três passaram pela porta e vasculharam todo o local.

Nada.

O lugar estava limpo, não literalmente, mas não havia nada nem ninguém lá. E isso que era o importante. Eles marcharam até o centro do recinto e colocaram tudo em ordem.

Velas virgens

Osso de padre

Sangue do anjo caído

Folhas de salgueiro

Bacia de carvalho

Óleo benzido sobre a estrela de davi

Estrela de Davi

Tudo colocado corretamente no chão e posicionado.

-Estão prontos?

Perguntou Sam. Os três estavam sentados em roda em volta do ritual recém-formado. Dean estava suando frio e Castiel não parava quieto. Vendo que nenhum dos dois se manifestava, Sam disse:

-Vamos então.

Ele abriu o livro que, segundo Cas, continha as palavras para o ritual. Ambos se entreolharam e Cas, com um leve aceno com a cabeça, deu o sinal para Sam começar a ler.

Sam começou a ler as palavras que estavam, aparentemente, em latim. Por alguns instantes nada aconteceu, mas, de repende, uma forte rajada de vento passou e apagou as velas. O chão começou há tremer um pouco e todos se entreolharam, embora Sam não houvesse parado nem um instante de ler. De repente, aos poucos, uma sombra começou a se formar bem no centro da roda. Conforme Sam dizia as palavras a sombra ia tomando forma. O chão tremia mais forte agora e as janelas começaram a rachar. Sam parou de ler e a sombra tomou forma, as janelas quebraram e um forte vento jogou tudo para o ar. Os winchesters se levantaram e se afastaram. Cas também fez o mesmo. Aos poucos a sombra foi se aproximando e revelou sua forma.

Castiel encarou incrédulo o anjo a sua frente, assim como os dois irmãos. Finalmente Cas disse:

-Virgílio?

Aaah gente, desculpa pela demora... Muita gente reclamou, mas é que estou viajando e agora eu tenho uma betaaaa *-* ai juntando tudo, demora um pouquinho mais... Mas mesmo assim aqui esta a fic :D

*Gostaria muitooo de agradecer a Cindy, minha, oficialmente consagrada, Beta... Agora, se tiver algum erro, podem apedrejar ela. Beijoos tofu :3


	10. Chapter 10

-Olá maninho─ Virgílio estava parado no meio do galpão com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, enquanto todos o encaravam incrédulos. ─ É bom te ver...

Finalmente, depois de um constrangedor silencio, Dean gritou:

-Mas você estava morto! Eu pensei que...

-Bem, eu tenho certeza que você e seu irmãozinho queriam isso quando me deixaram trancado naquela maldita dimensão.

-Eu acho que isso era obvio...

Virgílio soltou uma risadinha

-Mas, pelo que vocês podem ver, não fiquei por muito tempo. Miguel abriu outro portal logo que percebeu minha ausência. E aqui estou!

Todos continuavam olhando a cena de boca aberta. Virgílio prosseguiu sem se importar.

-E veja só Castiel, como o destino é irônico, não é? Olhe onde estamos agora. Você desesperado para voltar a ser um anjinho e eu – ele disse levando um pequeno frasco prateado– com seu futuro em minhas mãos.

-Então ela esta com você...

-Sim. Imagine minha surpresa, e claro, minha felicidade quando o nosso superior me disse que EU seria responsável pela sua graça. Só de lembrar já começo a sorrir...

-Não por muito tempo, ela foi arrancada de mim sem uma mísera explicação ou motivo plausível. Eu a quero de volta. Agora!

Virgílio começou a rir.

-Ah Claro... É obvio que vou entrega-la... Castiel, você não muda nunca. Você acha que depois de tudo que seus macacos pelados me fizeram passar, eu simplesmente vou entregá-la de boa vontade? Depois que o CÉU a colocou sob minha proteção?

-Estou te pedindo com educação Virgílio. Me entregue, por favor.

-Você enlouqueceu? Não vou lhe entregar essa graça nem hoje nem nunca. Você esta onde deveria estar. No nível inferior.

A raiva explodiu do corpo do anjo. Castiel pegou sua lâmina e antes que alguém pudesse impedir, os dois anjos já estavam batalhando sem piedade, lâmina com lâmina. Sam e Dean ficaram parados, assistindo assustados a situação. Por que Virgílio? Deus estava pregando uma peça? Com tantos anjos no céu por que tinha que ser logo ele?

Castiel deixava transparecer sua frustração quando sua lamina não acertava o alvo desejado. Virgílio apenas desviava e bloqueava os ataques com tranquilidade.

-Vamos acabar logo com a brincadeira Castiel.

Ele se moveu tão rápido quanto uma sombra, jogando sua lâmina em direção à Cas, acertando com força seu braço.

Ele caiu no chão pressionando firmemente o corte. Nesse momento, os Winchester foram correndo em direção aos anjos. Virgilio ameaçou atacá-los, mas Sam pegou a lamina de Cas e bloqueou a passagem do anjo.

-Vai ver o Cas, Dean. Eu seguro aqui.

Ele não pensou duas vezes e saiu correndo para ver seu anjo.

-Cas, Cas! ─ Gritou ajoelhando-se ao seu lado e o segurando cuidadosamente em seus braços ─ Pelo amor de Deus, você esta bem?

-Meu braço... Dói...

Dean olhou para o braço do moreno, o casaco estava manchado de sangue.

-Meu Deus Cas!

Dean pressionou a mão sobre o ferimento tentando estancar o sangramento. Seus olhos se encontraram por um breve segundo até Dean desviar os olhos para olhar Sam, que estava duelando com Virgílio até agora.

-Cas, eu não acho que Sam irá aguentar por muito tempo. Você consegue se levantar?

-Acho que sim, mas não consigo ganhar dele. É muito mais forte que eu.

Dean levantou a mão e carinhosamente retirou o cabelo suado da face do seu amor.

-Ele não é nada, você é tudo! MEU tudo. Você consegue. Vou estar com você para te ajudar.

Cas segurou a mão de Dean com força, emocionado por escutar palavras tão belas.

-Eu já te disse, sempre vou estar lá por você, e agora não vai ser diferente.

Dean se levantou e ajudou Cas a ficar em pé.

-Virgílio! ─ Castiel gritou e o outro se virou para olhar.

-Ah maninho, não morreu ainda? Para um humano você é bem resistente.

-Sua briga é comigo. Deixe o Sam.

-Ok, mato ele e o macaco loiro depois.

Sem mais palavras ele correu em direção a Castiel. Sam jogou a lamina para o anjo que a segurou bem a tempo de se defender do golpe de Virgílio. Os dois começaram a brigar novamente, mas Virgílio rapidamente nocauteou Cas que caiu no chão quase sem forças, arremessando a lamina para longe. Virgilio ajoelhou-se ao lado do anjo e se aproximou do seu ouvido.

-E, como você disse, eu sou melhor que você. ─ Sussurrou.

-Mas não é melhor que o namorado dele!

Sem dar tempo para Virgílio se virar, Dean cravou a lamina nas costas do anjo que assustado começou a queimar. Os olhos de ambos os anjos se encontraram, entretanto Virgílio logo caiu no chão, cortando a conexão entre eles. Dean pulou por cima do cadáver e chegou mais perto para socorrer seu amado.

- Você esta bem?─ Perguntou preocupado, acariciando o rosto de Castiel.

-Sério Dean? Namorado?

-Bem, causou mais efeito na frase.

E os dois riram se entreolhando.

-Ah, gente? Eu ainda estou aqui.

Os dois viraram para olhar Sam, as bochechas de Cas ruborizaram, Dean levantou-se e estendeu a mão para ajudar o moreno.

-E agora?─ Perguntou Sam. Dean segurou cuidadosamente o frasco que continha a graça do moreno em suas mãos. Sem pensar, estendeu-a para Cas.

-Aqui está...Acho que no final conseguimos...

O anjo soltou uma risadinha, fraca, abafada, dolorida. Estendeu a mão e pegou o pequeno frasco com cautela.

-Bem, eu acho que é isso. ─ Dean falou com a voz tristonha.

-Ok então, se afastem.

Ele se posicionou no meio da sala enquanto os irmãos se afastavam hesitantes.

Castiel apertou a mão em volta do vidro e fechou os olhos. Todo o tempo pareceu parar. É agora. Depois de tudo isso, simplesmente acaba aqui, acaba como começou, um soldado voltando para o campo de batalha, triste, com certeza triste... Mas ele não havia conseguido a graça? Então porque estava tão infeliz? Fechou mais forte os olhos e começou a pensar em tudo que fez nestas ultimas semanas com os irmãos... Com Dean... Seu coração acelerou.

Dean...

Só de pensar nele seu coração pareceu rachar. Era como o loiro havia dito: Ele estava partindo. Estava indo embora novamente, e isso doía. Ele se sentiu tão feliz nas ultimas semanas que agora ficaram no passado...

Ou não. Não desta vez, depois de quase mil anos, ele merecia felicidade. E agora, ele sabia exatamente o que queria.

-Cas? Esta tudo bem?

Foi a voz dele, de Dean, do SEU Dean.

-Está sim, como jamais esteve.

-Então porque você ainda esta parado segurando o frasco?

Castiel olhou bem no fundo daqueles olhos verdes e soltou um risinho.

-Quer saber? Foda-se.

E com isso ele colocou o frasco no bolso e andou em direção ao loiro, e, sem pensar, lhe deu um beijo. O mundo começou a girar, Dean Fez um barulho de surpresa, mas não se distanciou. Sam deu um passo para traz, com as bochechas ruborizando. No que se passou uma década, ou talvez um minuto, eles se distanciaram.

-Uau Cas! O que foi isso?

-Quer saber? Eu te amo. Dean Campbell Winchester, eu te amo! E eu não vou embora. Eu não vou te deixar.

-Calma, como? É muita informação, repete...

-Eu não me importo se fui um anjo por 1000 anos. Eu te amo, e não vou te deixar. Minha felicidade é aqui! Eu nunca soube o que era amor ou o que era ser feliz, ou mesmo o que era precisar ver outra pessoa sorrir para se sentir bem! Eu descobri tudo isso com você. Eu não vou abandonar a minha felicidade. Simplesmente não dá. Não posso.

-Cas, você tem certeza?

-Sim, até os últimos dias de minha existência.

Dean sorriu e se jogou nos braços do moreno novamente e o apertou num abraço bem forte, sorrindo como se o mundo fosse perfeito. Como se finalmente o quebra-cabeça se encaixasse.

-Eu te amo Cas.

-Eu também Dean.

Os dois se distanciaram ainda com o sorriso bobo no rosto.

-Então, eu não quero quebrar o clima e tals, mas, assim, eu não sou fã de segurar vela sabe?

Os dois se viraram para ver um Sam super vermelho.

-Ok Sammy, desculpa.

Os três deram risada.

-Então, e agora?

-Acho que a gente deveria ir comer uma pizza. Eu to com fome.

-Quando você não esta com fome Dean?

-Verdade. Bom ponto.

Os três se viraram e saíram do galpão, abandonando Virgilio, o ritual, esquecendo do propósito daquela noite e ignorando totalmente tudo isso. Eles estavam felizes. Especialmente um certo caçador e seu anjo.

Acaboou :'(

Bem, eu queria agradecer a todos que leram até aqui, acompanhando a fic. Fiquei muito feliz de escrevê-la e é muito triste ter que acabar, mas... Só assim para começar outra né? Haha'

Beijos a todos que leram e em especial a Cindy (minha beta linda), e a Lia Collins que acompanhou todas as minhas fics desde o começo. Vocês são Demais kkkkkk'

Kisses :3


End file.
